Demon's Assassin
by LydiasLibrary
Summary: AU. Raven Roth is just your average twenty-one year old girl. Aside from the fact she endures a tough living situation with her abusive father. Until one day, she runs into a young guy at a coffee shop. Little does she know, this knight-in-shining-armor isn't who he says he is. Will she see through his facade or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and Welcome to LydiasLibrary.

I promise I will try not to bore you. Let us get straight to the point as to why you are here. I am honored that you would take your time to check out my story, much less this little introduction. Now for starters so I can weed some readers out…this is a bbrae story. Sorry to say that I am not writing this based off of the Teen Titans Go (that I do not own), but rather the one I fell in love with and the one that some of you might recall which is just Teen Titans, which I also DO NOT OWN.

Like I said above, this is a bbrae (Beast Boy and Raven) story. I will include other pairings, but those will be announced later in due time. Rating may very well change from 'T' to 'M', but that will be announced later on as well.

This will also be an AU story. I will ATTEMPT to try to stick to normal character names, but real names will be referenced.

Also, I want to just say this ahead of time, this story will contain SOME church references. I will not bash or disrespect anyone's beliefs, this is just strictly for story purposes and I will not belittle, disrespect, or do any of the sorts. So please respect that. You may read and make the judgment call yourself. Thank you for your understanding.

Now that we've gotten all the blah, blah, blah stuff out of the way, we can finally get started with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or anything else that is not mine that I use in the story

 **Demon's Assassin**

 **Prologue**

Three hours. That's it. That was the time he was challenged with to complete the task at hand. There was so much that needed to be done in three measly hours. And no sloppy work either. He was well known for his precise, clean, and dependable work. He had dealt with lesser time in the past, but this particular task was the most important. There was so much more at stake for him.

Of course, the task that was called upon for him did not need to be completed today. Oh no. The proposal had been brought up just yesterday and did not need to be executed until the right time or until he was instructed to. When that time was, he did not know.

He kicked the small stray rocks on the sidewalk as he walked home. It was always an eerie walk, especially around this time of night. He shivered slightly as the cool October air kissed his body and exposed face. He has been staying in Jump City for a while, but he doesn't stay in one place for very long. With his secretive job, it required him to complete a job and then immediately move to a new location. For extra money, he would sometimes complete multiple jobs, if needed, in the same city. No small towns though, the larger the population, the lesser chance of him getting caught.

He arrived at his little apartment located in the rougher part of the city. The surrounding buildings either had their doors and windows boarded up or broken into. Digging into the pockets of his hoodie, he retrieved keys to the gate that protected the double doors. After he unlocked the gate, he made his way upstairs to the second floor where his room was located. The atmosphere of the first floor was nothing special, not in the least bit. It looked almost abandoned, but he knew otherwise. Most of the lights were burnt out leaving the small entrance room with barely any light to see with. And the floors were gray tile, which probably haven't been cleaned in years and the walls had cracked white concrete walls.

He absolutely hated living in these types of places, but they were the cheapest and less likely to be bothered by nosey people. The type of place of course had its usual type of inhabitants. He shared a floor with exotic dancers, drug dealers, and almost anyone else that would be classified to live there.

Room 204 came into view and he begins his usual routine. He starts to rummage through all the pockets of his sweat pants, looking for another key. Finally finding the correct one, he unlocks the door to his room.

An aroma of mold, old food, and faint cologne filled his senses. He almost gags. It never gets old. He flicks on the lights and takes a look around the room, remaining dead silent and does not move a muscle, it was time to start the usual routine.

The small living room contained a relatively new couch and flat screen television. Along with that, was a small glass coffee table, but the walls were white and bare aside from the small stains and peeled paint. He looked to the left of the living at the even smaller kitchen. Everything appeared to be untouched. The paper bowl still contained it contents from his early morning breakfast and various kitchen items littered the counters of the kitchen.

It was dead quiet, aside from the slight sound of the wind from outside his living room window. He didn't speak a word, but instead, had his hand on his pocket knife, ready to strike at any moment's notice. He slowly and quietly tip-toed his way down the short walkway from the front door to the living room. He held his breath as he proceeded to the door that contained his bedroom. It was slightly ajar and from the looks on the inside, was pitch dark. He really ought to remember to leave a light on or something.

He gently pushed open the door with his free while the other still securely wrapped around his pocket knife. He released the breath of air he had been holding in as he violently shoves open the door and flicks on the light.

Scanning the room with his eyes, he realized that his room was vacant. His mattress still laid on the floor with the single comforter in an unorganized manner. The semi-small dresser still held his personal belongings and other items along the top. The door to his small closet had remained open, displaying a variety of clothing hanging up and some in the small dirty clothes hamper.

Letting his guard down, he decided he would check one last place. His small bathroom, which he doubt anyone would be able to hide in.

He made his way casually to the bathroom, and took a quick look inside. It was empty.

He sighed with relief as he returned back to his bedroom to change out of his clothes for the night. He removed his hoodie rather quickly to reveal a tight black t-shirt, and then quickly took that off as well, leaving him shirtless. He decided to leave on the sweatpants, but took off his shoes and socks.

After changing into his comfortable attire, he left his room and decided that he would catch up on some news. Who knows? Maybe something interesting has happened that hadn't involved his handy work.

He plops down on the couch and retrieves the remote from the coffee table. He powers on the television and flips through the channels until it showed the news station.

"Thank you, Brian. And thank you for tuning in late tonight. Here's some nightly news for you," a female news anchor spoke out from the television.

He looked above the television to see the clock and it's time, which read 10:00. He turned his attention back to the news channel, but didn't really take in what was being shown. He had so much on his mind. He hasn't done something so potentially life changing for himself. He thought about the proposal and how much money he would bring in him for himself. Of course, he knew not to complete a full task without some sort of payment. He was promised a thousand dollars before the task and more where that came from after the task was completed. When he woke up earlier this morning, he wasn't disappointed. Before he left for the day, there was an envelope right at the entrance of his apartment room containing the thousand dollars as promised, and in cash. He didn't get to comfortable though. He was going to make sure he got most of his payment, but that comes later.

He shifts his thoughts from the payment and begins to reminiscence how he actually became what he was…an assassin.

He never asked to be an assassin. That's not exactly a job that your parents expect you to have for yourself. Parents expect you to have a good job that can support yourself and your potential wife and family. Being an assassin makes it very tough to have a wife and family. He didn't want a family. He had a family once, and that was good enough for him.

Funny thing was he was your typical high school kid. Played sports, went out on dates, enjoyed video games, and was just a go-lucky guy. It was hard to imagine those times though. He knew that he used to be outgoing, loving, caring, and all the things that make up a nice, charming guy. But after he graduated, that guy was nowhere to be found.

Now, at twenty-two, he was well known for being a stone-cold killer. But he didn't like the terms: murderer or killer. He actually preferred assassin. Assassins were still able to walk among people and try to live out their lives as much as possible, aside from taking out people for payment. He didn't get a thrill out of killing people, he actually hated it. What he did enjoy, however, is the adrenaline rush it gives him. But, he's not just assassinating people who are innocent. He refuses to kill anyone that is innocent until proven otherwise. He usually goes through a ton of research before making an agreement with someone who wants someone else taken out. Sometimes if it was a new client, he would try to get as much information about them as well.

Speaking of which, he wasn't too sure who he his next target was. Not even the slightest clue. From the information provided, it is just supposed to be completed within three hours of whenever he plans to do it. He was hoping that he may receive some sort of message or something to give him more information on his next potential victim. All he knows is that the potential client he has at the moment who was requesting the assassination is "supposedly" a real big bad guy. Even was rumored that he had ended some lives years back and was even to be known as one of the most evil men around. But that's just a rumor. The potential client had disappeared for a while and then he popped back up almost out of nowhere and requested for his help in tomorrow's act.

"Earlier today, a twenty-one year old female was brought in for questioning in regards to an incident that happened just last week where a member of her church was brutally murdered inside their home. Police say that the twenty-one year old was the last one seen leaving the church member's home before the victim was murdered. Neighbors of the victim say that she visited the victim often almost every Sunday after morning service. For privacy purposes, we have withheld the image of the twenty-one year old female suspect."

The television quickly caught his attention. He had already heard about the guy whom was murdered inside his home last Tuesday, but didn't know too much about it, nor did he really care either.

"I don't know much about the girl. Other than the fact that she would always visit on Sunday's right after their church service let out, so it was definitely strange seeing her stop by on a Tuesday," stated a neighbor whom got a quick chance to speak on the camera.

"I always warned him to get some holy water for his house, because I got an awful feeling from that girl from the first time meeting her. She's got this evil aura about her and I don't even feel comfortable with her coming into the church anymore," stated another neighbor who also attended the same church as the girl and the victim.

He continued to listen to the interviews from the neighbors and a few mutual church members of the girl and victim. After the interviews were over, it went back to the news anchor.

"Police say that they're still investigating the victim's home for any kind of evidence that could lead them to this killer. As for the twenty-one year old, further action with her will be determined by the authorities if any other evidence is found that could be linked to her. This is Suzanna Schwamm and thank you for joining us tonight."

With that, a different show began to play on his television before deciding to turn it off. He sat up and rubbed his eyes furiously before looking at the clock again.

"It's eleven already? Geez, I need to get some sleep," he muttered as he stood up from the couch.

As he was about to turn in for the night, he felt a rather annoying vibration along with a short 'ding' from his sweatpant pocket. It was his unofficial work phone. He only took it out in public in if he knew that he was alone. He decided to get one so that way if someone were to sneak a peek at his screen over his shoulder, it wouldn't be plans to slice someone's throat. Kind of puts a bad taste in people's mouth.

He pulled out his work phone to figure out who was bothering him at eleven at night. He clicked the home button and the screen lit up with a notification. It was a text message from a number not saved into the phone. He typed in his four number passcode and read the message.

" _Disregard the three hours that I have allotted you for your job. I have a different plan for you to play out. Don't worry. Your payment will still be the same, if not more for handling this job correctly. I will now give you the name of the person I want taken care of. You may or may not know, but I'm sure you have heard, that a young woman has brutally murdered an innocent person. It's awful, tragic really. Killing for pleasure and with no motive is very distasteful, wouldn't you agree? Your new task now is to befriend this woman. Do whatever you need to do to make sure that you have her eating out of the palm of your hand. That's the only way you will get close to her. She poses no threat to you, I assure. The reason I would like her gone, is just solely for the fact that she has no heart for people and gets a thrill from torturing them. She gets close to people and then goes in for the kill. I want you to do the same thing to her."_

He read the message and waited a couple of minutes before responding back. No one has ever requested something like this. But he also knew that this guy was different and knew what he was doing. If he wanted something done a certain way, hell, he will do it.

He quickly typed back, _"We can do it your way. I'll do some more research on her. You've got to give me a name though."_

Putting his phone down on the arm of the couch, he went to his bathroom to brush his teeth while waiting for a reply. He looked at the reflection in the mirror. He hated looking at himself. He absolutely hated it. He almost hated himself. But, it's what his life was now. He pulled his stare away from the mirror and began to brush his teeth. After that he went back into the living room to check his work phone. Sure enough, there was a notification back from the random number. He unlocked his phone and read it.

" _Actually, I have changed my mind yet again. How about this? I will pay you way more if you don't execute her right away and you just bring her back to me and let me have the pleasure. I want the pleasure to kill her, to make her suffer."_

He groaned in response to the text. This guy was super annoying now, but he just had to keep reminding himself, that it was all about the money. Noticing that he still didn't provide a name, he began to text him. In the middle of the text, the client texted him again, this time, with the information he had been waiting for.

" _Her name is Rachel Roth…and I want her ALIVE when you bring her to me."_

I know that this was a pretty short introduction, but I kind of like to keep my prologues short. Please let me know of any mistakes present, have any confusion, or just want to leave a sweet review! No Flames please.

And Thank You again!


	2. It All Started at the Coffee Shop

Thank you to those of you who have left a review, and for those of you who just stop by without reviewing…shame on you. Joking! But seriously, review, it helps.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or anything else that I use in this story.

 **-.-.-**

 **Demon's Assassin**

 **Chapter One: It All Started at the Coffee Shop**

 **-.-.-**

"Large cup of coffee for Dan!"

"Small latte for Sandra!"

"Yes, how may I help you today?"

It was a busy day at this quaint coffee shop. Luckily he had stopped by before the crowd, but unfortunately he was still waiting on his order.

Some days have gone by since he had gotten his orders from his potential new client. He had done very little research on his target. He didn't really get a chance to because his generous client had given him enough information to get started on the job. Granted it was just a few tidbits of information in text messages, but it was better than nothing.

His potential client eventually revealed his name to him too. He told him to refer to him as Lucifer. When Lucifer told him that, he had rolled his eyes. Of course he would refer to himself as Lucifer. He's heard of many 'identify hiding' names. Some were based off their signature kills like the few names he heard like 'Skinner, or Savage.' He, himself, had even received a nickname, but he did not give it to himself, it was just what the media and others whom knew of him named him, and it kind of just stuck. It was stupid name and when he introduced himself to people, it was always some new normal name, but he would never reveal his real name. Sometimes, he would possibly give a short name to his real name, but it would never give away his real name. So honestly, whatever people called him, it didn't matter.

He tapped on the table impatiently. It had been about ten minutes since he ordered and still nothing came up. He decided he would give it another five minutes before making a complaint. The small café was packed with nicely dressed people, some college kids, and even families. And to say the least, the shop was way understaffed.

He didn't really choose to come here, but based off of what Lucifer told him about Rachel, his victim, this is where she worked. He didn't give any physical description of her, but he did tell her that she was a quiet one from what Lucifer had gathered about her. Other than the fact that she worked at a coffee shop, attended a church, and was a quiet girl, he didn't really know anything else about her. But part of this particular job was to gain the girl's trust and bring her to Lucifer, and in order to do that, that would involve getting to know more about her.

He had already observed the people working at the coffee for the day and none of them were her. He didn't exactly know when she was supposed to work, hell, she may not work today at all, but he figured he would stop by every day to see. The people they did have, which were only three of them, all looked very different.

The first worker, whom was only working the register, was a young guy with thick black glasses and long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. He looked pretty young, probably only sixteen. He was wearing a white collared t-shirt with dark blue jeans covered with a dark blue apron which had the name 'Tyler' embroidered on it. He was relatively slow. Not a smart one probably lacks any real brains.

Next, there was the other guy whom was working on the actual drinks. He had short white hair and wore glasses as well. He adorned long-sleeve black shirt, khaki shorts, and a red apron which had the name 'Andrew' embroidered on it, covered his clothes. His body was built tall and kind of lanky. He was probably the manager of this group of people. He appeared older than the other guy, probably almost the same age as himself.

Lastly, the only girl there was working frantically alongside Andrew. She was tall and fit with long, flowing bright red hair. She had piercing green eyes and tan skin. Her uniform was a long-sleeve gray shirt, black slack pants, and a pink apron with the name 'Kori' embroidered covered her clothes. She was very attractive. But he could tell that she was foreign. She must have moved here when she was a child, because she spoke English well, but he could still tell that she wasn't from here. If he had to guess, she was probably close to his age as well.

He looked down at the watch on his wrist, fifteen minutes and still no drink. He was tired of waiting. If he was going to wait here all day, then damn it, he was going to have his drink!

He pushed himself away from the table and stood up. He made his way over to the bar and stood in front of Kori and Andrew.

"Excuse me," he called out to either one of them.

Kori looked up and slightly smiled.

"Yes sir, you require assistance with something?" She asked in a voice that was sickly sweet.

He rolled his eyes and pushed up his sleeves on his long sleeve dark green shirt.

"I order my drink fifteen minutes ago and I still haven't gotten it. People that ordered after me have gotten their drinks and left," he explained while analyzing Kori.

Kori finished up the drink she was making and called it out.

"My apologies sir, what did you have? I will make it."

"It was a medium soy hot chocolate," he replied in a clearly annoyed tone. He turned and walked away from the bar and sat back down in his previous spot.

"Okay, give me just a few minutes," replied Kori as she hastily went back to the drink that she was already working on.

He straightened the ends of his slightly torn jeans and crossed his legs and went back to observing the people inside the café. They all seemed so carefree, so happy…

…So ignorant to those around them.

He was an experienced killer and they didn't even know it.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts, until a certain voice pulled him out of them.

"Hey sorry I'm late."

-.-.-

Oh how late she was going to be. But they already knew that she was usually a few minutes late to work anyway.

She weaved in and out of the people on the sidewalk running as fast as her legs could carry her, muttering 'excuse me' or 'sorry' as she bumped into a few of them.

She could thank her asshole of a father for making her late, again. He always made sure that she was done with all of her chores before doing anything. And he certainly wasn't the nicest dad in the world.

Her father was a very abusive man.

Sometimes, she would consider him evil.

She knew that the way he treated her wasn't normal, but she was only twenty-one with nothing but a job, so what else was she supposed to do.

Supposedly she could go to school and get a better job and move out, but with her father around, there was no chance.

Her father had other arrangements for her future…

Finally after running what seemed like forever, the coffee shop came into view. She had her violet colored apron in her hand so she could throw it on as soon as she clocked in. Deciding to go with a baseball style shirt where the body of the shirt was dark gray and the sleeves were black she knew she was going for comfort. Luckily for her, she found her favorite pair of ripped black jeans and her black converse style shoes.

You could say she was into darker fashion.

She looked down at the watch on her left wrist, it read '11:20 AM', well at least she was only twenty minutes late this time. She reached the door to the coffee shop and violently yanked the door open and stepped inside.

It was busy, as it always was. She took a quick look at her work crew to see who she would be working with. Kori, her absolute best friend inside and outside of work, Andrew and then the new guy Tyler were all busy trying to make drinks and take orders. The familiar aroma filled her nose with the scent of tea and coffee. She always loved that smell.

Her own violet eyes met Kori's and her friend smiled at her, probably thanking to God that she was finally here.

"Hey sorry I'm late," She called out to her co-workers.

Her supervisor Andrew looked at her and chuckled.

"It's nothing new. We knew you would eventually be here. Just get clocked in and help us, we are getting murdered," Andrew demanded kindly as he finished up making the drink he was working on.

She nodded slightly as she walked into the employee's only area. She hastily put on her violet apron and looked at her reflection at the only mirror in the room. She didn't look too bad. Quickly running her fingers through her shoulder length violet hair, she tried to make it look as neat as possible.

She let out a sigh as she looked at herself for a second.

She hated the way she looked.

Gloomy, dark, and just unapproachable.

But she liked it that way. No one would bother her.

Surprisingly enough, her best friend in crime was the complete opposite of her. She was very pretty, friendly, and outgoing. Everything that, she herself, wasn't. But their friendship worked.

Speaking of the devil, Kori walked through the small walkway and looked at her.

"Hi friend, Raven. Are you okay? You seem bothered." Kori asked with a voice full of concern.

She gave a ghostly, but sad smile, and replied, "Yeah, just stuff that's going on. But we can worry about that later. You guys need help."

She was about to walk out, but was stopped by Kori's hand grabbing her wrist and casting a concerned look at her.

"You know, you don't have to lie to me. I know living with your dad is not healthy for you."

She sighed, before trying to tug away gently, but Kori didn't budge, but instead continued talking to her.

"And I also know what's been going on with you and the news. If you need someone to talk to, you know that I am all ears, Raven."

She smiled slightly again before nodding towards Kori. Kori released her grip on her and allowed her to walk out to the floor to help out the rest of the co-workers.

Andrew looked over at her and tossed her a cup.

"Could you make this guy's drink? He's been waiting a while," Andrew asked as he handed out another drink to a customer.

"Yeah, what was it? There's no sticker on it," She replied as she took her position on the other coffee bar.

"Medium soy hot chocolate for Gar. He's the one with blonde hair," Andrew replied back.

She nodded her head and prepared the drink. No other words were exchanged between Andrew and Raven as they continued to hastily make their drinks. She could hear Kori's voice as she helped Tyler with something on the register. She could tell that the crowd had died down and there were only three people in the café, a young couple and a stray guy hanging out alone at a table. The drink she was making was more than likely his. She finished up his drink and topped it with a lid and called it out.

"Medium soy hot chocolate for Gar!" She called as she held it out over the bar waiting for the guy to pick it up. She was rather short so she had to stand on her tippy-toes.

The blonde-haired guy looked at her and pushed himself away from the table and made his way over to her. She looked at his features and he continued to make his way closer and closer to her. He had bright green eyes and few freckles on his face and he skin was slightly tan.

'What a pretty boy,' she snidely thought as he finally reached her.

He grabbed his drink from her hand as he muttered, "Thanks for taking forever."

"Excuse me?" She asked with an annoyed tone as she slightly glared at him.

He turned around with sort of a surprise look on his face and then it turned to an amused one.

"Took your time, didn't you?" He asked with a smirk on his lips.

She could feel her patience slipping, but she remained calm and collected. She's used to dealing with idiotic people, she's really the only one that could deal with them because she was well known for remaining calm and keeping her emotions hidden. But this guy has only bothered her for a few minutes and he was already treading on thin ice with her.

"Well you got it now, so you should be good to go," She replied while receiving a glare from Andrew basically telling her to calm down, but he knew better than to actually try to calm her.

He raised his eyebrow as he threw her a cheeky smile, "Oh really? And you know what's good for me?"

She rolled her eyes and decided to ignore him and continued with making drinks.

Guess he didn't like her silence and decided to walk up and stand in front of her. She sighed again feeling like she's sighed a hundred times already.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked in very annoyed tone, not bothering to look at him.

"Actually yeah…" he started as he paused.

She looked up at him to see that he was reading her name on her apron. She scrunched up her face and turned around hastily pretending to seem busy with something else.

"…Raven, you could help me with something." He said as he stretched out her name in a sing-song voice.

She didn't answer him as she still pretended to be busy as she started to make herself a tea. She would do anything to get him to leave her alone right now. That's when she noticed all of her fellow co-workers went to the back and left her with this guy.

'Gee, thanks guys. Because you all know that I'm just such a people person,' she sarcastically thought to herself as she placed the teabag inside her cup.

"Did you hear me?"

She turned to him, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Hard not to. Your voice is rather loud and annoying." She replied spitefully and she brought her tea to her lips.

He glared slightly at her.

She smiled inwardly feeling as if she just got a point against him, but her face remained unreadable.

He walked over to the register so that he was closer to her, but there was still the counter that separated them. He leaned over and shot her a toothy grin.

"I was saying, we should hangout sometime."

Her eyes shot up to his, emerald meeting amethyst. Her face was still emotionless, but on the inside she was shocked. No one had ever asked her to hangout except for Kori, and she still never knew why she did either. Did her forehead have "friendly" written across it?

"And why do you think that?" She shot back at him, placing her cup of tea beside her on the counter and leaned back against it while crossing her arms.

"You seem interesting." He replied back.

"Hmmm."

"Seriously, I'm not from around here and I would love for someone to show me around," he explained as he took a sip from his drink.

"What makes you think that I would want to take my time to show some guy around town? Not to sound rude, but I'm not exactly interested. Ask someone else." She demanded as she picked up her drink and was about to retreat back to the employee area, but ran into Kori.

Kori looked at her and then at the guy. She silently prayed that Kori would not ask anything. Kori was always the one that wanted to make new friends and all that jazz, but she was usually dragged along for that ride.

"Sir, do you still require assistance?"

She had the powerful urge to slam her palm into her forehead. She looked over at the guy, who was now looking at Kori. He gave her an innocent smile.

"I was just asking your friend Raven if she would be so kind as to show me around the city since I'm still kinda new here."

Kori quickly turned to Raven with wide eyes. Raven shook her head and glared at the guy.

"I said no. Besides, my father wouldn't like me hanging out late," Raven spat sharply as she disappeared to the back to join Tyler and Andrew.

Raven plopped down on one of the chairs in the back and sipped her tea. Andrew and Tyler stopped what they were doing and looked at Raven. She didn't look at them though. She did not feel like talking to anyone. Certainly not after what happened, she might accidentally blow up on someone that's innocent.

Eventually, Tyler and Andrew left her to be alone. Now, she had a chance to regain her composure. How dare that guy ask her to be his chaperone! She was at work and all she did was hand him his damn drink and then he had the nerve to talk to her!

She heard footsteps behind her and she knew it was Kori. She was the only one who would be naïve enough to come bother her especially with her being so heated.

"Friend Raven, are you okay? I'm sure that guy meant no harm to you," Kori asked with concern as she pulled up a chair and sat beside her.

Raven didn't look at her nor did she answer. Kori took that as an invitation to continue talking.

"He's new and maybe he honestly just wanted someone to show him around. You should try opening yourself up more, friend Raven. You would have never been this close to me or our other friends if we did not persist in the attempts for you to talk to us."

"Not like I had a choice, you guys wouldn't leave me alone," She spat back, but instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I don't know what I'm letting some stupid guy get to me."

Kori gave her a soft smile, "I am not offended. I understand from what you told me that what goes on at home, it's no wonder as to why you are on the edge. But he did nothing to harm you. All he did was annoy you, which is not hard for anyone to do."

Raven casted a ghostly smile before saying, "Why are you defending him? Did you make plans or something?"

Silence.

Raven quickly turned to look at Kori who was twisting her hair, a habit she had when she was guilty of something.

"Kori...what did you do?" Raven asked again with a blank face and monotone voice, but nervousness was in it.

"Heh, heh, well I kind of invited him to the house of haunted-ness that we all planned to do tonight," Kori replied as she gave her an awkward laugh.

Raven just stared at Kori. Didn't speak or say a word.

After about a minute of silence, Raven rubbed her temple and asked, "Are Richard and Victor going too? And if so, what makes you think that they'll get along?"

"I believe change is good. He seems like a friendly guy. I'm sure he will eventually get along fine with our other friends…" Kori explained, but paused for a second before continuing, "…but what about you? Will you at least give him a chance?"

Raven crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. She contemplated this before answering. Collecting all her thoughts and really thinking them over before giving her friend an answer.

Did she really want to open herself up to another person? Did she really want to get to know another person? Did she really want to give this guy a chance?

Sure, it would be nice to have another person know what her friends know of her. And honestly, her friends didn't know as much about Raven as they think they do. Not even the half of it. She's been burned by her father and by others, and she's surprised that she hasn't been hurt by Kori, Victor, or Richard. She had figured months ago that it would only have been a matter of time, but she was proven wrong. But she had three friends already, why would she need another?

She has enough to worry about. From her overbearing, abusive father, to the potential crime that was committed, that she didn't commit, but was still a suspect, and it was all just too much. She just wanted to come to work today and go to the stupid haunted house and then go home.

"Raven?"

Raven looked at Kori, who was wearing a sad face. The strings on her heart tugged slightly. She placed her head into both of her hands and then ran them through her violet colored hair.

"One time, and one time only. If he pisses me off, I'm not held liable," Raven said in a stern tone.

Kori smiled brightly as she leaned over and hugged her tightly.

"Oh thank you, friend Raven! I just know that we will all have so much fun! I will notify the others and let them know of the plans!"

"Yeah, yeah. Get off of me, Kori."

Kori still displayed the bright smile on her face, but still obeyed Raven and released her from her hug. She stood up and began to walk out, but stopped and turned to face Raven one last time.

"I'm very proud of you, friend Raven."

Raven shot her a look of confusion and asked, "For what?"

"For opening up. I know that it is a difficult thing to do. But, you will not always get hurt," Kori said to her.

Raven turned away from her and stood up from her chair and walked up to Kori.

"Don't get used to it," She replied shortly while gently pushing Kori so that they could both walk back out to the floor.

Raven looked out at the café to see that her 'new friend' was still there sitting at the same table as earlier. Seeming to know that she graced him with her presence, he looked up and shot her a smile. He pushed himself away from the table and walked over to her. She felt a tug on her wrist and was pulled by Kori to the café. There, she stood right in front of the man that gave her so much trouble in such a short time.

He gave her a smirk and said, "Wanna here a joke?"

"Not the slightest bit," She muttered back.

He frowned slightly, but quickly replaced it with a smile and continued with his joke.

"So, an extremely good looking guy walks into a coffee shop-"

"Obviously not referring to you," She interrupted. He glares at her before telling her the rest of the joke.

"-and he wastes his time telling jokes, because his new friend is extremely rude."

Raven raised an eyebrow and didn't say anything for a few seconds. Awkwardness became present between the three of them. She decided she had enough silence and attempted to be kind to the guy.

"How about instead of 'hilarious' jokes, let's start off with officially knowing each other's names," Raven suggested while taking notice of the steadily building crowd of people at the register.

He nodded, "Fair enough," he said as he reached out his hand. "My name is Gar."

Raven looked at his hand, but didn't shake it.

"I'm Raven, and do me a favor and try to not be this annoying tonight," she muttered in monotone as she walked away from Kori and Gar.

Gar watched her walk away.

"Don't take it personal, she is like this to everyone she meets. Surely she will open up to you with time," Kori reassured as she gave him a small smile. "But, I believe we will both see you later. I really need to get back to work. It was very nice to meet you, Gar."

And with that, Kori walked away, causing Gar to walk back to his original table.

Raven had immediately begun working on drinks due to the fact it got extremely busy. Kori walked up beside her to help her out.

"What is on your mind, friend Raven?" Kori asked as she adjusted her pink apron.

"Order for Eric!" Raven called as she placed a drink on the bar. She glanced at Kori and then back to her next order. "Nothing really. Just didn't expect to go through this much niceness today."

Kori chuckled slightly as she called out a drink and handed it out. "Who is to know, maybe this is someone special. Perhaps he was here for a certain reason."

"Doubt it. He's just some stupid guy who managed to ruin my night," Raven replied.

"You do not need to have your walls up all the time."

Raven inwardly wanted to scream, 'Quit telling me what I need or don't need! You have no idea what I go through!'

But instead, she just replied with an 'okay'.

-.-.-

Perfect. Seriously, this couldn't have gone any smoother if he tried, aside from the fact that this victim is super stubborn. She was blunt, honest, quiet, and had a hard exterior. It was going to be a difficult task in itself to have her open up to him. But at least he was starting somewhere by going out with her. He didn't care what he had to do, where he had to go, what he had to say, just as long as he got his job done, that's all he cared about.

But, there was something about her.

When he first saw her as she walked through the doors, he was honestly shocked at how distinctly attractive she was, and she didn't even know it. From her amethyst eyes and porcelain skin, to her violet hair and how she interacted with people.

This would make for a fun mission, as while challenging.

He almost felt a slight pang of…guilt? But he shook it off.

His emerald eyes strayed their way to girl known as 'Raven'. She was whispering something to Kori, which caused Kori's eyes to widen before laughing. Raven casted a slight smile, but as soon as it appeared, it was gone.

Raven called out another order before locking eyes with Gar. It felt like a good solid minute went by before she was pulled away by Kori. He got a slight warm feeling inside of him, but he ignored it.

He had to stay focused at the task at hand.

Get to know her, get her walls to come down, and then have her destroyed by Lucifer.

For some odd reason, he had the ever so slightest gnawing feeling in his chest.

And he wasn't quite sure why.

-.-.-

This is the first official chapter of this story. Please let me know how you guys like it, or if you didn't like it. Reviews help me make this story better. I'm not exactly sure what POV I'm going with, I'm just trying to switch it up. But thanks for taking the time to read this chapter!


End file.
